Where the Wind Blows
by Cotton Bubblez
Summary: A girl, with hardly any physical ability, goes and buys a farm in Mineral Town. Shy on the outside, hyper on the inside, will she be able to get herself settled in this little town? Or will her everchanging personality and eyes scare everyone away?


Bubblez: Lol, my first story for a game. Yaaay.

Oh, and, "Claire" is based off of me, personality, look-wise and strength-wise. YOU GET TO LEARN MY NAME. DO THE HAPPY DANCE. And "my memories" in this story'll all be fake..Except for my brother and Storm..and mom..and dad. Those guys're real...Although I don't have Storm anymore. I wish I could see him, stupid moving.

OHYAH. I'm not Asian, btw. You'll see why I said that. xD

AND YOU MAY SEE "OOCNESS", BUT, IT'S ME, AND I'M NEVER IN CHARACTER. ;P

Story Inspiration: _Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town_, _Dear Blank_ by _Hedley _and _Every Heart_ by _BoA._

**Disclaimer: If I buy and play the games, and write fanfiction about them, would I own it? I also don't own any celebrities, or songs, in this fanfic unless I say otherwise.**

---

Where the Wind Blows

_Breeze 1_

---

Hand stretched across her mouth as she yawned, her medium lengthed, dirty-blonde hair swaying lightly behind her as she kicked off her shoes and closed her apartment door. Lazily, she edged her way towards the kitchen of her small apartment dorm, plopping herself in the nearest chair and letting her head come in contact with the paper on the table. God, was she ever tired. Groaning, she lifted her head again, blankly scanning the newspaper in front of her, wishing she could just go to bed, and stay in it, for the rest of her life.

Multicoloured eyes widened at a fairly large ad, which read,"_Would you like to enjoy a peaceful and refreshing farm life, where there are no worries? An already cleared field, surrounded by a lovely village with plenty of festivals and activities for you to enjoy, all the while, new friends to meet! Maybe you can even find that someone special if you haven't already? If you wish for more information, please don't hesitate to call us, MT Realtor, at OXO-XOX-OXOX._" Suddenly feeling energized, the girl hopped off her chair and skidded to her bedroom, in which contained the lone phone of the house, newspaper handled in her vice-like grip. Ecstatic, her fingers rapidly ran across the numbers, the phone now anxiously by her ear, ringing paitently.

When the other line picked up, her mind pulled a blank, she never usually called people, and got insanely nervous when on the phone, even with family members. Swallowing her nervousness, she brought the newspaper to her eyes gaze, shakily answering into the phone,"Yes..um...MT Realtor..? I'd like to...know more about your farm..."

---

Staring in disbelief, the girl sighed, her eyes dimming in sadness and regret. The field was like a puzzle piece, sticks, stumps, weeds, rocks, boulders and the like scattered mindlessly around. Sighing, she brought her hands to cover her face, tears embedded within her eyes. She wouldn't cry though, she couldn't cry. She didn't know why, but, she never seemed to be able to cry anymore.

"Excuse me, miss, are you a tourist?" lifting her head from her hands, the girl looked over, a short, plump man with a clown-like nose stood before her with a moustache which oddly reminded her of a plumber she once met. His red top-hat fit snug on his head, matching his red suit. Wiping away her unfallen tears, she turned to the man, hands now held lightly behind her back, left foot shuffling in the dirt.

"Actually, I came..for the farm..." she mumbled, yet loud enough for the man to hear. At the sound of this, the man's eyes lit up, and he burst into a fit of chuckles, causing the girl to become oddly uncomfortable and nervous, eyes gazing warily at the ground.

Continuing to chuckle, the man piped up, his voice like a little kid's,"Fell for that old ad trick, eh? Most people come to see a glorious farm, yet when they come to this, they rush back home in two seconds flat! It's quite a bit funny, actually, watching them leave, their reactions are priceless!" he cooed, hat sliding off his head,"Yet, it's a shame nobody's considered working on the farm, it'd be quite interesting with a new one around town." he hinted, picking up his hat and placing his hat back where it used to be. Automatically knowing what he was getting at, the girl lifted her head, staring down at the shorter (yet most likely older) person in front of her, eyes glazed in a desperate satisfication.

Biting her finger, she closed her eyes and thought, would she actually be able to run a farm, single-handedly? She really had no choice, she moved out of her apartment and quit her job...but..."I...I'll run the farm..if you don't mind." she was caught off guard when the man practically wretched her right arm from behind her back and shook it vigorously.

"Great, great! I'm Thomas, the mayor of Mineral Town! For starters on the farm today, why don't you do some exploring around your house and see what's what, then you can get some shut-eye and think of a name for the farm! And, do you like dogs?" wide-eyed, the girl nodded, causing the other to jump with joy,"Excellent! You can think of a name for your new puppy as well which you'll receive tomorrow, along with a sign for you to write down the name of your farm! The one who'll bring you the supplies for painting the sign and everything is named Zack, although he's going to be in a bit of a flurry on such short notice! Well, I'll be seeing you! And don't forget to introduce yourself to the other villagers when you have time, although, you won't be able to today, it's a holiday and they're all busy. Perhaps after you're done fixing up the farm a bit?" he bubbled, before rushing off without warning, leaving the girl blinking and confused, staring in disbelief, yet again, at the field.

"I wish mom were here, I hate cleaning..."

---

My name is Selena Lee, I just moved to Mineral Town yesterday to run a dead and desolate farm. I really don't know what I was thinking, if I can barely lift two milk jugs, how the hell am I suppposed to hold a sickle, let alone carry it and swing it around without it cutting my head, or toes, or hands off? Lightly hitting my head in my stupidity, I bite the end of the paintbrush in my hand, staring down at the empy board on the floor in front of me. I couldn't think of anything, nothing at all, except for one word like "Flower" or "Hearts" for the farm's name. I seriously didn't want that, as I'm not the most girly person you've ever met. I'm unable to actually scream like a girl, and my brother can. Hell, I don't think I can even yell properly...Okay, well, I can, but only at my brother when he annoys me like he'd never stop. That hasn't happened in years. My eyes are multicoloured, my left one brownish-green, with a rectangle of blue in the right corner, and my right one..just blue. Everyone's amazed at my eyes, and yeah, I find them pretty, but it's not like they have super powers or anything, so I don't see what's really so amazing about them.

I'm not exactly the most normal girl you'd meet either, I hardly speak at all when out in public, or at a new place, yet I ramble for hours on end in my head. Even if I get to know you, and we become best of friends, I'll still keep my mouth shut unless I'm in a random, retarded mood. My likes and dislikes range extremely wide, as I hardly eat anything except for food that's not all that great for me, yet with music, I'll listen to nearly anything, except country. I even listen to J-Pop and stuff...Well, I used to. I don't have a computer anymore, or my walkman, or mp3 player, and I don't think this place has any anywhere, and I love to draw and write poetries or stories. Animals, mainly dogs, cats, white tigers and pandas, are the epitome of awesome and blue is one of the best colours ever.

Jumping when the door opened, I turned to find Zack grinning at me, a little puppy squirming in his arms. I practically squealed as I hopped up, dropping the paintbrush and grabbing the little animal,"He's so cute!" I exclaimed, rubbing my head against the puppy's. Placing the puppy on the ground, I immediately started scratching his head, giggling. Only when Zack coughed, did I remember he existed. I stared up at him, chuckling nervously, him gazing at me with curious eyes at my sudden...personality change. Zack was a bit of a burly man, his brown eyes matching his hair which seemed to defy gravity and stand up on his head. He seemed like a really sweet guy, but I wouldn't want to get on his bad side from the way he was yelling at me this morning. Man, waking up at six every morning is going to kill me.

His brow furrowed as he looked over my shoulder, looking at the empty board laying behind me,"Not good with names?"

I sighed, continuing to ruffle the puppy's fur,"Not really.." I muttered, flinching as he laughed.

"Well, I'll give you an hour, and if you don't think of something by then, you'll have to get a ladder to paint on the words, as I'll already have put it up on the stand outside." he grinned, walking out the door, hollering to me as he left,"Oh, and don't forget, you need to name the mutt, too!" I smirked, looking into the little animal's light orange eyes, gleaming in happiness and curiosity.

"That's easy,"I remarked aloud, getting up and walking over to the piece of wood on the floor, picking up the paintbrush again before sitting down. I stared at the puppy from the corner of my eye as he sniffed his new surroundings playfully. He looked exactly like one of my old dogs, with his light brown-orangey upper coating and white under coat,"his name is Storm. Yet this, however..." I concentrated long and hard at the wood, before falling down on my back, glaring at the ceiling,"will be a little bit tougher."

I pouted, continuing my glare at the wood up above. Crossing my arms, the paintbrush falling on the ground,I closed my eyes, biting my lip in frustration. I was swell with animal names, horrible with anything else. Let's see...I used to use music titles if I needed help with names...Blow Me Away? Hell no...Doki Doki Waku Waku? Hell, that's even worse. Goddamnit! Hm...Runaway? Runaway Farm? Eh, why not? Better than any other bull I could yank out of my ass. Damn you Avril Lavigne and that song of yours which I love.

A weight pressed down onto my chest, and I quickly snapped open my eyes to my panting puppy, his tongue soon attacking my face vicously. Laughing, I grabbed Storm, his front legs held up by my hands, his head cocked to the side. So cuuute! Placing him on the ground beside me, I wiped my face with my sleeve,"Fine, fine! I'll get to work!" I mocked myself, staring at the blank board which gazed back. Sighing, I picked up the paintbrush yet again and opened up the can of black paint beside the empty board. Carefully, I dunk the tip of the brush into the black liquid and carefully started lacing it onto the board. I was a perfectionest when it came to these things, so I took it slow, making sure there were no bubbles, or any brown, on the letters.

Although...I always do get lazy at the end.

---

Bubblez: LIKE NOW. ;D


End file.
